


Follow in Your Footsteps 追寻

by asadeseki



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Happy Ending, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Romance, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托尼十二岁时，手腕上出现了灵魂伴侣的名字。不幸的是，他很难找到关于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的任何信息。</p><p>那是有原因的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow in Your Footsteps 追寻

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [Follow in Your Footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204642) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 
  * Inspired by [Follow in Your Footsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204642) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> 作者的话：  
> 本来以为已经写够灵魂伴侣的AU了，但后来发现616和MCU的手腕名字设定会很不一样，因为616的美国队长是秘密身份。所以如果你手腕上的名字是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你完全不知道那是谁！  
> 这篇用了十二小时就写完了。感谢magicasen校对。  
> 本故事设定616早期为现代社会。
> 
> 译者注：  
> Many kudos to Sineala! Thanks for writing and posting this beautiful story!  
> 感谢silver分享授权。  
> 

~★~

 

 

名字会在青春期出现。托尼知道这点，不仅因为他父母像所有正常家长一样坐下来跟他谈过这事，他还看了很多书，青春期读物里总会有一章提到灵魂伴侣，前面几章都是关于体毛啊变声啊还有频繁换床单什么的。况且，好吧，其他小孩都这么说。尽管他们说的很多东西都是错的，这件事倒是没错。

 

你的灵魂伴侣。你手腕上的名字，他们的手写体。或许很浪漫，或许并不。或许还活着，或许并不。这并非精准的科学。电影里面都说，当你遇到他们时，你会觉得一切都不一样了，你会立刻坠入爱河。托尼觉得这就是好莱坞的夸张罢了。至少他是这么公开表达的。

 

托尼十二岁时正在上寄宿学校，他的手腕上出现了那个名字，黑色的花体字。有一个男孩看见了，大笑着说他是同性恋，托尼——老师们公认的安静好学的好学生——用恶毒的词语吼骂他，把他的头往墙上撞。老师把他们从打斗中分开时，那个孩子滴滴答答地流着鼻血，而托尼则收获了两个黑眼圈。

 

他坐在走廊里踢着腿，衬衫上沾了别人的血迹，等他们把霍华德叫来。他意识到胸膛里跳动的奇异心情叫做自豪。他在维护他的灵魂伴侣。他或许是同性恋，那又怎样？他的灵魂伴侣会爱他的。

 

他低头看向手腕，好奇这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，不管他是谁，会不会为他骄傲。他希望会。

 

 

~★~

 

 

霍华德终于到了，对他微微一笑。

 

事实上，他很高兴托尼被抓到打架，因为那是男人的作风。这也是为什么托尼在寄宿学校待了五年。他很软弱，是个胆小鬼。他们终于把你打造成男子汉了，孩子，他说。很高兴这些钱没有白花。

 

然后他看到了托尼手腕上的名字，嗯——

 

托尼不愿再回想接下来的事。

 

 

~★~

 

 

灵魂伴侣有数据库。当然会有数据库，不然人们怎么找到彼此？托尼只能大概想象一下在发明电脑以前他们是怎么做的。他知道从前的人们经常旅行。

 

大多数人都被收录在灵魂伴侣数据库里，有谁不会呢？

 

托尼·史塔克就不会。除了他手腕上的名字，他还是史塔克工业的继承人。很多人会冒名顶替来骗一笔钱。所以他没有登记。大多数名人都没有。托尼觉得那很讽刺，你能看到许多名人的大部分皮肤，这取决于你看什么类型的杂志。你能看到所有部位，除了他们手腕上的名字。托尼现在已经十五岁啦，非常热衷于讽刺反语。还有集成电路设计。

 

真正的原因其实是霍华德不允许。他的儿子不能是同性恋，霍华德说，仿佛这么说就能改变托尼手腕上的名字或者托尼的情感似的。而且，见鬼的，托尼甚至不知道他的灵魂伴侣会不会这样爱他，但他依旧点头，咽回了所有“我也不想当你儿子”之类的话。他的母亲就坐在那儿，看起来快要哭了，但依旧让霍华德阻止了他。或许她也别无他法。

 

但托尼还是会看数据库。悄悄地，匿名地看。霍华德永远也不会知道的。

 

当他二十一岁时，他终于能登记注册数据库了。霍华德不能再合法地阻止他。他知道会有骗子，会有冒充者。但在他那热衷讽刺、吹毛求疵、无神论的内心深处，他相信自己会知道的。他会遇到史蒂夫·罗杰斯，会知道他就是那个人。他想象过一百种不同的相遇方式。一千种。史蒂夫·罗杰斯——不管高、矮、胖、瘦、黑、白——会在咖啡店里在他前面排着队。史蒂夫·罗杰斯会是他班上的同学，他们会相视一笑，他们会知道。

 

然后他会幸福。他们都会幸福。

 

他很好奇无条件的爱会是什么样子。

 

 

~★~

 

 

十七岁的时候，他搜索过每一个史蒂芬、史蒂文、史蒂夫·罗杰斯。所有的数据库，所有的电话簿，所有他能找到的活人记录。他非常确定，没有一个活着的史蒂夫·罗杰斯手腕上有托尼的名字。

 

没有。

 

两种可能：史蒂夫·罗杰斯还没有出生；史蒂夫·罗杰斯已经死了。

 

好吧，他可以试着缩小范围。

 

 

~★~

 

 

找死人更难。讣告上不会写灵魂伴侣的名字——至少那些还没找到灵魂伴侣的人不会。就是这么悲惨寒酸。

 

托尼十八岁了，他开始尝试搜索参军记录。至少从一战开始，士兵们入伍时都要上报灵魂伴侣的名字。如果史蒂夫·罗杰斯当过兵，他一定会在数据库里。或许是机密文件——如果是的话，这就解释了为什么他没登记在别的数据库里——但作为史塔克工业的托尼·史塔克，他有资本，也可以编个借口骗过霍华德，找人去调档案。

 

老天，如果是越战之后的军人，史蒂夫·罗杰斯很可能还活着。

 

他兴奋起来，冲到电脑前打开国家档案馆，他还是得从公共档案开始搜。越战一栏里没有找到信息，但也有可能被加密了，他可以过会儿回来找。朝鲜战争也没有。

 

他打开二战，输入史蒂文·罗杰斯——那是他猜的全名——然后在灵魂伴侣一栏里输入托尼·史塔克。也有可能是安东尼，但他保持怀疑，毕竟他手腕上的是昵称，所以他灵魂伴侣手腕上也该是托尼吧？

 

当他按下搜索键时，并没有多大期待。目前为止还没有任何结果。托尼这辈子到现在还没有任何结果。

 

页面刷新。

 

 _您在_ _8,706,394_ _份档案中找到_ _1_ _个结果。_

 

噢天啊。噢天啊。噢天啊。是他。

 

 ** _史蒂文_** ** _·罗杰斯_** ，结果显示。居住地：纽约市，纽约州。入伍地点：纽约市，纽约州。入伍年份：一九四零年。身份：公民。出生年份：一九二零年。随后是一串编号。

 

托尼在颤抖。

 

他点开完整记录，面前展现的是一些基本信息。史蒂文·罗杰斯，托尼了解到，是一个白人公民，上完了四年高中，公民职业为艺术家。他单身，没有家属。他曾为美军二等兵。最底下一行“灵魂伴侣名称”写着托尼·史塔克。

 

是真的。

 

好吧，所以史蒂夫·罗杰斯很有可能已经死了，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯带着托尼的名字上了战场。或许他曾对托尼有过好奇。或许他想知道托尼长什么样，就像托尼对他一样好奇。或许他想知道托尼是否爱过他。他是个艺术家，说不定他还画了托尼。他也来自纽约，跟托尼一样。他们可能还见过面，如果不是相隔数十年。

 

托尼的眼泪滑过脸颊，他抬起手轻轻揉搓手腕内侧的名字。他的史蒂夫。

 

他已经找到这么多。知道总好过不知道，对吧？

 

他有一个名字，一个身份，一个编号，虽然这很老套。他可以知道发生了什么。史蒂夫到底有没有回来，他现在是否还活着。

 

他写信给退伍军人事务部，给军队，给国家人事档案中心。他提交了自由资讯法案申请书。等待。无尽的等待。幸亏他是从麻省理工发的申请，这样霍华德永远也不会知道。

 

然后那些资料开始寄过来。二等兵史蒂文·罗杰斯在纽约市入伍，然后在弗吉尼亚的利哈伊兵营出现。二等兵史蒂文·罗杰斯身高六尺二，体重一百二十磅，托尼不禁挑眉，老天，他也太瘦了吧。二等兵史蒂文·罗杰斯身患各种疾病，托尼很确定无论哪一种病都会使他退出军队，然而很显然并没有。接着……一段空白。这些文件全都被删减涂黑，只剩只言片语。什么都没有。没说是解职了还是失踪了，或者战死了。只有……只有送检审查。二等兵史蒂文·罗杰斯在一九四零年入伍，再也没有出现。他仿佛从那以后就不存在了。

 

托尼最珍惜开头的那一页。那是一张微缩胶片扫描版的打印件，至少经过三种不同媒介的处理，因年代久远而模糊不清。那是一张罗杰斯的入伍记录，用墨水书写，跟网站上一样的信息。最上端写着史蒂文·罗杰斯，跟托尼手腕上一样的字体，托尼用颤抖的指尖摩挲那个相似的签名。然后是一个地址，最下端还有托尼的名字。这是他们最接近的地方。这也是他能知道的所有信息。

 

但这些都是真的。史蒂夫是真的，他的史蒂夫。这一切都很值得。

 

托尼没忍住眼泪。

 

 

~★~

 

 

然后托尼接到了一个电话。

 

“喂？”托尼漫不经心地说，他正在专心处理编译器的大故障。

 

电话另一端完全陌生的声音极度有威迫力，“是安东尼·史塔克吗？”

 

“是的，”托尼变得小心起来，“您哪位？”

 

“我是尼古拉斯·福瑞上校，”男人说，噢操，他犯了什么事吗？

 

他回想一遍，最近并没有做任何值得一个上校亲自质询的事啊。他最近没干什么违法的事情，除了喝酒。说不定他是想联系史塔克工业结果打错了？一定是这样。

 

“长官，”托尼说，霍华德跟军队签合同时他耳濡目染，知道这些军人喜欢别人称他们为长官，“我想您找错人了。任何史塔克工业事宜均由我父亲掌管，我可以给您他的号码——”

 

“不，不，”福瑞说，“我很确定我找对人了。听着，我在找安东尼·史塔克，他最近要求了一份二战士兵史蒂文·罗杰斯的资料。”

 

这他妈是什么情况？机密什么的已经够奇怪了。难道他们不小心给他寄了什么不该看的东西？不应该啊。这些文件几乎都被删减了。

 

“我没做错什么，”托尼说，他努力使自己听起来很自信很勇敢，但他还是觉得自己听起来很恐惧。他的声音比较纤细，音调过高。“我是说，”他补充道，“这些都是公开的记录，任何人都有权利要求阅读。更别提其实并没有多少信息。”

 

托尼已经开始想像秘密军事监狱是什么样子，他是不是马上就要知道了。

 

福瑞低哼，“你是没做错什么，”他同意道，托尼略松一口气，福瑞重新开口时他又提心吊胆起来，“但我很……好奇，关于你对罗杰斯突然产生的兴趣。”

 

托尼艰难地吞了口水。是时候说出真相了。他还从来没告诉过别人。

 

“我十二岁的时候，”托尼说，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯的名字出现在我的手腕上。我哪儿也找不到他，直到现在。我在军事数据库里搜索，然后找到了一份对应档案：二战士兵史蒂文·罗杰斯，灵魂伴侣是托尼·史塔克。他是——他是我的灵魂伴侣。他一定是。我只是——”那些词如鲠在喉——“我只想多了解他。”

 

对方一阵沉默，沉默得太久以至于托尼都以为通话断了。然后福瑞低低地咒骂一声。

 

“好吧，”福瑞听起来依旧有些愕然，“有些事需要调整。”又停顿一下，“你多大了？”

 

“十八岁，长官，”托尼茫然道。

 

“老天，”福瑞喃喃，“十八岁。”托尼甚至能想像这个陌生人绝望地把脸埋在掌心。“好吧，好吧，你愿意来哥伦比亚特区吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“华盛顿哥伦比亚特区，”福瑞重复道，“我们有……一些东西要给你。我还要跟你谈谈，但必须是面对面的。”

 

好吧，这一点也不神秘了。

 

“当然，”托尼说，“我很期待。”

 

 

~★~

 

 

启程前几周，托尼无心想其他事。他很确定接下来会发生什么：这个福瑞上校会让他看史蒂夫的未删减版档案，至少大部分未删减的。或许他还会告诉他史蒂夫参加的一些任务，那些见鬼的秘密任务，直到现在都还是涂黑的。

 

他乘坐商务舱飞到华盛顿，拦了辆出租车到达福瑞给他的地址，登记后通过金属探测仪。他还没见到任何看起来像尼古拉斯·福瑞上校的人。只有一位身着制服的女士，托尼告诉她名字后，她拿出一堆表格让他填写。灵魂伴侣身份申报表。这是正式确认了，他想，随后潦草地签了名。她将签名与平板上的图片进行对比，虽然托尼从这个角度看不到。接着她赞许地点点头。

 

“请出示您的手腕，”她说。

 

于是他在美军留了存档照片，记录了灵魂伴侣的名字，他们验证了其真实性。老天，如果霍华德知道的话得气死。这就是为什么托尼要确保他永远也发现不了。

 

“一切都准备好了，”她说，“这边请，史塔克先生。”

 

她带他走进一个房间，尼古拉斯·福瑞上校并不在那儿。里面有两张椅子，一张桌子，桌中央摆着一个储物箱。还有一台卷轴投影仪。

 

“罗杰斯上尉没有留下遗言，”她说，托尼眨眨眼，因为这是他第一次听到史蒂夫有高于二等兵的头衔，“他的近亲——他坚持将一名战友列为近亲——被报失踪，罗杰斯上尉也在那次任务中失踪了。他没有现存亲属。”

 

老天，他——他没能回来。托尼有些自私地想，史蒂夫是否想过他，然后他向天祈祷他没有。他不想让史蒂夫带着永远也无法见到灵魂伴侣的念头，孤独地死去。

 

“作为他的灵魂伴侣，”她继续道，“您现在继承罗杰斯上尉的财产及私人物品。大部分物品现属于史密森尼博物学会，当然，很大部分都已经用于展览，作为他的灵魂伴侣，您完全可以通过预约看到剩余物品。事实上，您可以合法取走任何或所有物品，但我们依旧希望您能考虑将它们租借给史密森尼博物学会。”

 

她在开玩笑，对吧？她一定是在开玩笑。好吧，或许他的一些装备在二战博览会上展览。这就勉强说得通了。

 

她拍拍盒子，“这是他完整的档案和剩余的私人物品。这些都无法公开，因为其中一些业务细节依旧是机密，且会使人将上尉的平民身份及职业身份联系起来。”

 

这一切都很不对劲。

 

“我很抱歉，”托尼说，“我——什么？我不明白。什么职业身份？”

 

那位女士歪了歪头，“上校没告诉您吗？”托尼一脸呆愣。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是美国队长。”

 

“我 _操_ ，”托尼说。

 

 

~★~

 

 

人人都知道美国队长。见鬼的，托尼知道美国队长的所有故事。他是托尼小时候的英雄。他是每个人的英雄。美国队长打击纳粹，狠揍坏蛋，拯救了美国无数次。他经过某种科学治疗后变成了第一个也是唯一的超级士兵，一个拥有人类极致力量的男人，可以迅速治愈伤口，反应极度敏捷。他是首批超级英雄之一，与侵袭组共同作战。他是善良的代名词。他就是自由与正义。

 

大家也都知道他发生了什么。就在战争结束之前，他没能活着回来。一架被窃的飞机，一桩悲惨的事故。美国队长和他的搭档巴基·巴恩斯都失落于大洋。

 

在所有的照片里，所有的新闻记录片中，美国队长总是身穿全套制服。头罩遮住他的脸，没人知道他到底长什么样。当然也没人提过他的名字。

 

托尼撕开箱子，里面是一堆未删减版的档案，还有照片，好多照片。最上面一张是一条胳膊，瘦骨嶙峋的手腕上印着托尼的名字，那是他熟悉的字迹。还有一些胶片罐，标注着难以辨别的字符，并写着 **“重生计划”** 。最底下的档案袋里，是一封信。

 

信封上写着 _托尼_ _·_ _史塔克_ ，跟入伍名单上一样的字迹。一封信。他的灵魂伴侣给他留了封信。

 

“还有别人，”托尼开口，有些失声，不得不重新说，“还有别人看过这封信吗？”

 

女士摇摇头，“那是您的。”她微笑说。

 

托尼清清嗓子，视线被泪水模糊。“我——我想一个人待一会儿，拜托了。”他说。

 

“当然，”她说，“如果您需要协助使用投影仪的话就叫我。”

 

然后她走出去，托尼坐在桌边，面对他的灵魂伴侣留下的所有东西。他的灵魂伴侣，是美国队长。老天，这一定不是真的。

 

 

~★~

 

 

他没有先拆信。他知道那是最珍贵的一部分——那可是灵魂伴侣写给 _他_ 的信——他要留到最后。

 

所以他先从文档开始。史蒂文·罗杰斯是孤儿，靠给公共事业振兴署画海报勉强度日。他尝试参军多次，均被拒绝。底下附了几张他在重生计划前的照片。托尼永远也没法把这些照片跟美国队长对上号。史蒂夫只比托尼大一点点，这个想法是不是很奇怪？史蒂夫高高瘦瘦，皮包骨头，他的表情似乎是想跟全世界搏斗，也不介意自己是否会被打倒。托尼其实挺欣赏这点的。史蒂夫也很可爱。托尼有些兴奋，他想喂史蒂夫吃一两个三明治。托尼盯着一张一九四零的男人的照片，还想把他带回家喂他吃三明治，还——

 

他意识到自己在盯着史蒂夫的嘴唇，随即摇摇头继续看下去。

 

首席科学家发现史蒂夫很特殊，于是在他的敦促下，他们对史蒂夫进行重生实验。托尼略过技术细节，虽然令人恼火的是这里根本没怎么提到。文件说只有首席科学家知道所有细节，而他在完成实验步骤后就死了。史蒂夫是第一个超级士兵，也是唯一一个。

 

下面是重生后的照片，与之前做对比。托尼差点就把整本文件都扔到地上。老天啊，这简直就是色情杂志。照片中史蒂夫昂首挺胸，只穿着非常紧身的内裤，上帝啊，你看看那些肌肉。要不是早知道这些都是真的，他才不会相信这就是他。然而托尼掠过肌肉，发现史蒂夫的脸没有变，他看起来没那么怒气冲冲，但依旧坚定。或许还有点不知所措。托尼可以理解，他自己都有点不知所措。

 

或许他们没相遇是好事。美国队长不会想要他的。因为在美国队长面前，托尼还算什么呢？

 

接下来是史蒂夫穿制服的照片，军装和美国队长制服，有些举着旧的三角盾，有些没有。那面振金盾牌跟他一起掉下去了。现在托尼看到了整个时间线的照片，他知道这是同一个人。每一张美国队长的头罩下，都有史蒂夫的眼睛，史蒂夫的脸。

 

剩余的文件都是关于美国队长和巴基以及侵袭组的任务。托尼作为队长的头号粉丝，这些早就烂熟于心。但资料上夹着更多照片，都是偷拍的。戴着头罩的史蒂夫与巴基笑得前仰后合。穿着平民服装的史蒂夫和侵袭组，至少是他们能找到的最像平民的衣服。看书的史蒂夫。在素描本上画人体的史蒂夫，霹雳火和托若正背靠背摆姿势。和一个戴着中士袖标的方下巴男人握手的史蒂夫。这些照片没有出现在任何美国队长书籍或展览中，因为这是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个数十年后都要保持秘密身份的男人。这就是史蒂夫。

 

托尼试着想像自己站在他身边。他实在做不到。

 

最后一张又是光裸上身的史蒂夫，大腿上放着制服，似乎是在缝纫修补。镜头角度刚刚好，能让他看到史蒂夫捏着针线的手腕。托尼知道，他知道那上面是他的名字。他能看到，就在那儿。天啊。

 

托尼从箱中随意摸出一卷胶片，捣鼓了几下后把胶片装到投影仪里。他按下开关，投影仪开始呼哧呼哧闪动 。

 

那是一段黑白影片，有嘈杂的声音。注射血清前的史蒂夫坐在一张实验桌上。他没穿制服，但托尼知道史蒂夫一直都很高，还有点驼背。他如此鲜活生动，眼睛扫视四周，有那么一瞬间托尼以为史蒂夫能看见他。

 

“你手腕上有问题，”镜头外的一个男人说道，托尼意识到自己在看一段采访，他的心沉下去，因为史蒂夫手腕上是他的名字，他们说有问题。托尼有问题。托尼总是有问题的那个。

 

“怎嘛？”史蒂夫问，托尼想笑，因为他从来没想过美国队长会是那种最典型的老派纽约口音。 _“怎嘛”_ ，太可爱了。

 

史蒂夫揉搓着手腕上的名字，就像托尼一直做的那样。

 

“那个，”男人说，“你肯定意识到‘史塔克’是德国姓吧？还有‘托尼’，说不定是意大利名‘安东尼奥’的缩写？”

 

托尼等着史蒂夫点头说 _“那又没关系，反正我又不在意他。”_

 

但是史蒂夫抬起头，露齿一笑，“长官，我还知道这个项目的首席科学家也是德国血统，我难道要用名字来评判自己的灵魂伴侣？”

 

“你真是太棒了，”托尼对史蒂夫说，“你太完美了，我永远也配不上你。”

 

史蒂夫其实并不爱他，对吧？史蒂夫甚至都不认识他。史蒂夫永远也不会认识他。

 

“你也知道，”镜头外的男人继续说，“涉及男性灵魂伴侣的规矩，对吧？”

 

托尼的胃部一阵抽搐，他不想听这个。他知道史蒂夫必须作出怎样的回答，而史蒂夫也知道。

 

“我告诉过你了，”史蒂夫说，“我会遵守军队的规矩，就像你们要求的那样。”

 

他不想看史蒂夫跟他们解释说这有多么恶心，或说任何话来帮他通过测验。他已经通过了。一切都已经发生了。托尼恹恹地关掉投影仪。

 

他盯着档案袋里的那封信。他并不想看，但长痛不如短痛，对吧？

 

他拿出信，打开信封，小心地抽出折叠好的脆弱纸张。

 

 

> _亲爱的托尼，_
> 
> _如果你正在读这封信，那么我没能挺过来。我知道把这句话作为信的开头很可笑，因为我们永远无法相见，但现在，那恐怕是你所知关于我的最重要的事。如果我能见到你，如果我能如此幸运地见到你，你就不会收到这封信。你会收到一封不同的信，关于我们共度的时光，关于我最钟爱的回忆，关于你对我的意义。但我没法写那封信，所以我写了这封。我让福瑞中士替我保管，带回美国。如果你到军队来找我，那么你会看到它。_
> 
> _但你最需要知道这件事，托尼：我爱你。我全心全意爱你，用我灵魂的每一寸爱你。每个夜晚我都梦到你。我梦到与你相见。我这一生都在等你，我知道如果你在读这封信，那么我们这辈子是没可能了，但我相信还有其他机会。我知道你一定很了不起，一定很美好，我希望你能幸福。我希望你能幸福，比什么都重要。_
> 
> _有时我会好奇，你会怎么想我。现在你一定知道我就是美国队长。我想服务我的国家，保护世界。我撒了谎才进了军队。我撒了无数次谎才得到这个机会，而他们选了我之后，我必须继续说谎。我必须告诉他们我很确定我对你的感情并不是爱。但那的确是爱，曾经是，现在是，永远是。我很抱歉，我也很羞愧，我希望你能原谅我。如果有任何一丝机会可以告诉他们真相，我肯定会。你可以告诉人们，如果你想的话，如果——上帝保佑——我们赢得战争，不被希特勒统治。请告诉人们，我想让他们知道我爱过你。你比我要勇敢。我知道你很勇敢。你怎会不勇敢？_
> 
> _夜很冷，我希望你在这儿。不是在这见鬼的战场——我不会希望任何人在这——但我希望你能在我身边。我如此渴望抱紧你，以至于我的双手都疼痛。我想亲吻你。我想描绘你。我想在你耳边叙述每一个秘密，我想讲一些烂笑话逗你开心。我打赌你的笑容一定很美。这点我说了算。_
> 
> _但如果你正在读这封信，我将永远见不到你，而我也接受这个事实。不管我发生了什么事，我的死亡一定有意义。我为我的信念而死。我为我的国家而死。我猜你会知道，知道我发生了什么。但无论如何，我一直都在想你。我一直爱着你，托尼，我永远爱你。不管你是谁，不管你做了什么，你都是我的灵魂伴侣，我爱你。我想让你记住这点。_
> 
> _你的，_
> 
> _史蒂夫_

 

  

眼泪落到最后一页的角落，洇湿了信纸。

 

门把手旋转，一个身着制服的中年男子走进来，他的下巴看起来有些眼熟，两鬓灰白，戴了一边眼罩。

 

“托尼·史塔克？”他说，“我是尼克·福瑞。”他停下来注视托尼，“我来得不是时候？”

 

托尼吸了吸鼻子，“不，我没事，”他知道如果控制不住情绪的话会影响到其他人，“请坐。”

 

福瑞坐下，对托尼面前的文件点头示意，“你读了信。”

 

“我读了信，”托尼颤声道，“他——他爱过我。”

 

福瑞看着他，仿佛洞察一切，“当然，”他轻声说，“他真的真的爱过你。他妈的谁都不能说，因为上帝不允许美国队长是同性恋，但他就是。一直在我们耳边喋喋不休，说他如果见到你的话会做哪些事。”

 

听起来他好像当时在场，但那不可能。

 

“信里提到了一位福瑞中士，”托尼说，“照片里还有个很像您的人——您父亲？您祖父？”

 

“都是我，孩子，”福瑞说，“我就是保养得比较好。”

 

“您可以告诉我，”托尼说，“但那样的话您就必须——”

 

“现在你明白了吧。”福瑞说，这挺吓人的，因为托尼压根看不出来他是不是在开玩笑。“我跟随过队长。我和咆哮突击队。有时候我们会跟侵袭组合作，或者就队长和巴基，但我的确见过他，很多次。”

 

“他是个什么样的人？”

 

福瑞沉重地叹气，“我就知道你会问我这个，我花了两个礼拜也没想出像样的回答。他——他是我认识的最好的人。我们这个世界上最完美的人。他独一无二。如果你去问他，他可能只会说自己没什么特殊的，但那些大好人总是这么说，对吧？他——他就是太他妈 _完美_ 了，认识他是一种殊荣。”他微微翘起嘴角，“他肯定会喜欢你的。”

 

“你都不认识我。”

 

“我谷歌了你，”福瑞挑眉，“我看了你的报导，我他妈做了很多背景调查。你是个天才，史塔克，他肯定会喜欢你。他喜欢聪明人，喜欢有能力挑战他的人。不怕挑战美国队长，但依旧尊重他的人。你们肯定会相处融洽的，你们可是灵魂伴侣啊，别傻了。”

 

托尼哼哼，“好吧好吧，我不傻。”他回想了一下福瑞说过的话，“他给我安排了计划？”

 

“队长可浪漫了，”福瑞说，“我们通常都会取笑他，因为他死不承认。呃，”他咳嗽一声，“总之，他对你很上心。他想像自己是怎么回到纽约的，怎么遇见你，邀请你共进晚餐，去看表演。那时候我们都知道有哪些电影在上映，他就会问我们你会不会喜欢那部，搞得好像我们知道你喜欢什么一样。纳摩往他头上扔了条鱼，他还是说个不停。”

 

托尼大笑，“我可没在历史书上看到这故事。”

 

“是啊，当然，”福瑞说，“你不可能看到。”

 

“嗯，”托尼同意，“我想也是。”

 

他的灵魂伴侣存在于历史书上。他的灵魂伴侣是美国队长。他这是什么狗屁人生啊？

 

福瑞往后一靠，扫视了一下桌上乱糟糟的文件，“我能问一下你想带走哪些吗？我助手应该告诉过你，史蒂夫的所有东西都是你的了。这箱子里的所有东西都是你的。但其他东西也是你的。史蒂夫会希望你带走他所有的物品。史密森尼博物学会也想留着它们，他们也请我转告你。但你完全可以按自己的意愿选择。”

 

说实话，托尼最想要的是实质性的物品。史蒂夫的物品。他看得见摸得着、可以佩戴的东西。托尼可以触摸它，并想象他的灵魂伴侣曾经是如何触碰它的。军牌或许不错，但史蒂夫的军牌在他身上，而他的尸体已永远遗落在大西洋深处。他没法拿到那个。

 

托尼举起信，“我能留着这个吗？”

 

“孩子，”福瑞说，“这玩意儿从一九四一年就放在我这儿了，你觉得我想留着你的信吗？赶紧拿走。”

 

托尼大笑，“照片呢？”他有些犹豫地问，“我能要一张照片吗？”

 

“我他妈直接给你做本相册，”福瑞说，于是托尼带走了一个闪存盘，里面装了所有照片、文件和影像记录。

 

史密森尼博物学会可以留着美国队长。史蒂夫·罗杰斯是托尼的了。

 

 

~★~

 

 

他知道史蒂夫想让他勇敢。史蒂夫想让他公诸于众，关于他，关于他们。

 

但是托尼不能告诉霍华德。他不能。如果他告诉霍华德，这些就被玷污了。霍华德不会乐意让美国队长做托尼的灵魂伴侣。

 

他告诉了贾维斯，这样也算数吧。

 

那年回家过圣诞的时候，他告诉了母亲，她微笑着拥抱他，告诉托尼她爱他，并为他骄傲，也希望自己能见到史蒂夫。

 

那是托尼关于他母亲最美好的回忆之一。

 

 

~★~

 

托尼二十岁时，父母双亡。

 

这件事提得越少越好。

 

 

~★~

 

 

托尼二十一岁时，踩到了地雷。这是他的错，真的。

 

他记得不太清楚，这样也好，因为他所有的记忆都是无尽的醒转与晕厥，殷森在一旁试着按住他，从他的胸腔里取出弹片。

 

他还记得自己当时急得发狂：他没破过处就要死了。这念头真他妈可笑，因为史蒂夫早就不在了，他不知道自己还在等谁。如果你的灵魂伴侣已经死了，你还怎么等他。但他知道，他约会过的所有人，都不会像给他写信的那个人一样爱他。

 

他记得自己问过殷森史蒂夫还好吗。殷森说是的。他说史蒂夫没事，大家都会没事的。从那时起托尼就知道殷森撒了谎。

 

 

~★~

 

 

托尼在钱包里放了两张史蒂夫的照片。不是穿着制服、会被人认出他是美国队长的那种，因为军队依旧希望保密。他放的是史蒂夫裸上身的照片，因为托尼其实也被史蒂夫的外表深深吸引。一张是注射血清前，另一张是注射后。这是托尼的个人宣言： _无论如何，我都爱你。_

 

他喜欢看着照片自问： _史蒂夫会怎么做？_

 

在目前的情况下，他不确定史蒂夫会不会选择 _打造一套会飞的战甲逃出生天_ ，但怎么说呢，史蒂夫又不是工程师。

 

托尼很确定，如果史蒂夫知道的话，一定会同意的。

 

 

~★~

 

 

托尼活着逃了出来，殷森没有。

 

托尼其实过得不太好。

 

整个世界都变疯狂了。这儿他妈有个北欧神，托尼还有了套飞行装甲。他 _知道_ 史蒂夫在的话会是什么样。史蒂夫会是一个 _超级英雄_ 。

 

“复仇者！”珍妮特·范·戴因说，托尼与他们一同举起拳头。

 

硬着头皮向前冲。

 

 

~★~

 

 

他让复仇者在家中住下来。他现在是铁人了，且还是托尼·史塔克。他想，或许这样就算幸福了吧。他永远也找不到自己的灵魂伴侣，但那没关系。他的人生不需要那个。他有一支队伍。他爱他们，并关心照顾他们。他会保证他们都活下来。他们会一起拯救世界。

 

他很确定史蒂夫会喜欢的。

 

这样就足够了。

 

 

~★~

 

 

两个月后，浩克离队。其余队员都在潜水艇里。水中有一具尸体，被冰块包裹的尸体 。

 

巨化人变大后跑出去把尸体拖进来。托尼看见后觉得心脏都要停跳了。他或许会死在盔甲里。直到他跪下后，其他人才发现他的异样。

 

这是一件破破烂烂的红白蓝制服。振金盾牌安静地覆在他的胸口。拉开头罩，那是史蒂夫的脸，天啊，那是史蒂夫的脸，那是所有照片影像中深深印在托尼脑海里的脸，那是托尼在纸上摩挲过无数次的脸。但他如此苍白安静，如果托尼能触碰他，他一定很冷，很僵硬。

 

托尼已经无法呼吸，他的心脏剧烈跳动，快要爆炸了。他知道自己在流泪，如果不小心的话会把半数的三极管都弄短路——

 

托尼就呆呆地站在那儿，珍反应过来后，跟队员们大声宣布这就是美国队长。

 

至少他们能把遗体带回去。福瑞会很高兴的，托尼想。至少他们终于能埋葬他。

 

然后——

 

“听！”珍盘旋在史蒂夫上空，目不转睛地说，“他还没死！他在呼吸！”

 

噢天啊，托尼想。噢老天，噢天哪，这是奇迹。他这辈子做了什么才能迎来这样的奇迹，噢，拜托，拜托，保佑史蒂夫平安无事，他愿意做任何事，他愿意为史蒂夫付出一切——

 

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，那是托尼这一生中见过的最美好的事。

 

他一开始有些疑惑，想知道这是哪儿，他们都是谁。

 

托尼无法言语。他说不出话，因为史蒂夫还活着，因为史蒂夫不可能活着但他的确活生生地站在他眼前，就在这里——

 

“你睡了好久啊，队长，”珍说，谢天谢地，至少还有人能说话，“我们是复仇者，我是黄蜂女，这是巨化人，托尔，还有铁人。”

 

“不，”托尼说，“不，等等。”

 

队员们都看着他。

 

他只有一次机会，这是他们的初遇，他必须做到完美。

 

他脱头盔的时候卡住了，索性直接拧开头盔，脱掉甲护手。

 

珍瞪大眼睛，“托尼？”她疑惑地问，“你——”

 

“托尼？”史蒂夫重复道，他眼中闪烁着微弱的期待，托尼完全知道史蒂夫在想什么。这是真的，都是真的，他们做到了。

 

就像电影保证的那样，甚至比那种感觉还要好。 _我的，_ 托尼内心深处有一个声音满足地说。 _我的，我的，我的。我也是你的。_

 

“我是托尼·史塔克，”托尼说，他有点紧张，但还是抑制不住笑容，“你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我已经等了你很久很久。”

 

史蒂夫注视着他，露出明亮愉快的微笑，那是世界上最美的笑容。史蒂夫拥抱他，亲吻他。他们终于在一起了。

 

他们终于遇见对方，就在此时此地。

 

 

-FIN-

 

* 最后一段内容源自于古早漫复仇者V1.4，图片来自[JOT汉化](http://weibo.com/u/5675331553#_rnd1447639363194)，如有不妥立即删除。感兴趣可移步[红区在线](http://www.hailstony.com/thread-1798-1-2.html)，[度盘下载](http://pan.baidu.com/share/init?shareid=3193693002&uk=1863118511)，密码：ne4k。

 


End file.
